Magnetic resonance (MR) techniques for medical applications, such as functional MR imaging (fMRI), MR spectroscopy, quantitative MR imaging or mapping, and so forth can benefit from performing magnetic resonance excitation at multiple magnetic resonance frequencies. For example, multi-nuclear imaging of one or more non-1H resonances, such as 31P nuclear magnetic resonance, 19F nuclear magnetic resonance, 13C nuclear magnetic resonance, 23Na nuclear magnetic resonance, 17O nuclear magnetic resonance, or so forth can elicit chemical distribution mapping from which metabolic and biological functional information can be inferred.
Existing MR systems are generally configured for imaging of the 1H nuclear magnetic resonance. Components such as radio frequency receive coils, catheters or other interventional instruments designed for use in interventional procedures monitored by MR imaging, or so forth are designed to be safe and reliable under radio frequency excitation of 1H nuclear magnetic resonance. For example, components which include electrically conductive parts or are connected with electrical cabling are designed to suppress natural resonance coinciding with the 1H nuclear magnetic resonance. These devices may, however, be unsafe for multinuclear magnetic resonance applications.